A Burning Desire
by KitsuneYamato -Rika
Summary: Carmelita is a poor immigrant who comes to the United Kingdom, where she meets Dimitri, a rich nobleman who isn't that "noble" she thought. He offers her his protection, but she has to be a prostitute and work for him. Carmelita doesn't want that but...


Hello. I'm with my first -serious- Sly Cooper fanfic, and as you can see, with an unusual pairing that I really like (DimitrixCarmelita). I'd like to know what you think, but if you don't like the pairing, please don't flame me.

I've also made illustrations for this: the fanfic cover .com/art/Sly-C-A-Burning-Desire-165062366 and the first chapter's one .com/#/d2qc2f0

This story takes place in a steampunk London in the years 1840. I do not own the characters, they are by SuckerPunch. However, I own the plot of the fanfic and the fanarts.

[It was raining... The midnight sky was covered by black clouds, black as the roses I loved so much. My story started here... -Carmelita Fox]

The sky's tears slipped on the streets, on the houses, on the city itself. The river Thames was flowing under her feet, while she was running on the metallic bridge.

The marvelous yet disquieting silence was interrupted only by the sound of the rain, her heels on the cold steel and a rattle... The rattles of a police-automaton.

[I was a clandestine. Hidden in a dirigible, I came here in London with hopes... Hopes to get a work, live honestly, have the family I never had... How naive I was. – Carmelita Fox]

A thick mist had made everything confused and barely visible.  
It was all like a dream... A nightmare, she was the victim and the police-automaton her murderer.

The fox ran even more faster under the rain.

But now, my dear public, I guess you are thinking WHY she had to leave her homeland, the beautiful Spain. And I'll tell you why, even if reluctanctly...

Because of the war. A war between two factions, a war of machines. She had lost her parents, her relatieves for it... She was the last of her family. Taken some old dresses of her mother, she leaved for a unknow future.

[My friends, my family... My life. I had lost even myself... Now I have to lay with men to live. But why I'm even using the verb ''live''? -Carmelita Fox]

While running, the wind blew with violence more cold drops of rain on her. Like little needles, they crossed her skin, the only consolation her warm tears.

She fell on the hard ground, but ignoring the pain, she tried to get up and resume her fugue.

Raising the head, she noticed a pair of shoes apparently new, glossy and perfect. Raising the head even more up, she saw a hand, covered by a white glove, offering her help to get up. A man.

What could she do? She accepted...

Carmelita: -Thank you, sir...-

She was going to run away, but the stranger grabbed her by the wrist.

The police-automaton reached them, and he said...

?: -Leave her alone, agent. She's under my protection-

The machine recognized the man and nodded rapidly. It turned away without even asking a word. Carmelita gazed the face of her saviour: an iguana with a tophat, with a pair of goggles. A velvet dark blue tuxedo and a walking cane. He was a perfect gentleman... At least, outside...

[But I had done the biggest mistake of my life. He became my owner, and I was threated like a machine... Like a money machine. - Carmelita Fox]

?: -Call me Dimitri, good lady. Dimitri Lousteau-

Carmelita: -Well, thanks for the help... But now I have to go...-

He suddenly pulled her against him with vehemence, with a grin that the fox learned immediately to associate to that thing she doesn't like to do...

Dimitri: -Hey, you're indebted with me!-

Carmelita started to fear him: she didn't liked that grin, that red eyes, that sinister aspect... But she was trembling under the rain.

Dimitri: -Come here, under my umbrella, my dear-

Dimitri opened a large, black umbrella and tensed the right arm to her. She went under the object, without any choice. She was already in a bad situation, it couldn't get worse than it. She repented it, because the man tightened the arm around her waist.

[Don't touch me... - Carmelita Fox]

Dimitri: -I'll give you protection, a home, food... But you'll be mine. You'll be my little ''call girl'', I don't know if I'm clear enough...-

The fox was still crying.

Her heart was crying, her eyes red for the many tears.

But she had no choice. Be his or die.

She was tempted to choose the second option, but the survival instinct prevailed on her feelings...

Carmelita: -Yes. I'll...-

Dimitri: -Yes? C'mon, sweetie... Say it!-

Carmelita: -I'll be yours-

[And from that moment, I've always hated myself. -Carmelita Fox]


End file.
